


Psychotherapist / Psycho-the-rapist  (IronShortie #3)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Pain, Rape, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(13) anal rapeHave you heard of rape-therapy? Of course not.It is a secret, that in my clinic young beautiful girls are raped, to cure them from their bad habits. This is the story of my first rape client Mary. It was her tight ass I bounded merciless as part of pain-rape-therapy.This story includes sexual violence which receiving party is not enjoying. If this is not your-cup-of-tea => skip this story.
Series: IronShorties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Psychotherapist / Psycho-the-rapist  (IronShortie #3)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this story includes rape and sexual violence (no permanent physical harm) which receiving party is not enjoying. If this is not your-cup-of-tea => skip this story.
> 
> This is the third of IronShorties -series stories. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #anal (several times) and #blowjob.

PROLOGUE

I’m doctor Barnett. I’m psychotherapist who is specialized in compulsive lying. To be precise I have really successful clinic that is dealing with issues preteen and teen girls are having with lying. You wouldn’t believe how many wealthy families are having issues with constantly lying daughters and are willing to pay serious money for me to “fix it” with few five-day sessions on my secluded clinic. I have a great program which produces really good results. It consists mainly of personal discussion sessions, sports and very basic activities of live. I have a really great sports instructor who does that remotely. So, it’s only me and the girls here for five days. Part of the program is that participants take care of everything. That includes cleaning and cooking. This is so successful that I’ve had to raise prices several times and my clinique still has over half year waiting period. Long waiting period actually helps me as now parents send the kids to be before situation goes too bad. This makes it is easier to treat them which further boosts my success. Shortly said: I’m doing great!

I was just visiting a conference and was talking with a old friend who was working on public sector. He was telling me how expensive young girls who repeatedly “cry wolf” on sexual harassment or even rape are for them. Investigations by social services & police, rape kits at hospital, interviews by healthcare professionals, compensations for the wrongly accused, etc. That list was never ending. And when these kids complained about their parents, teachers, doctors or whatever officials have no choice: they had to investigate. Every time. Cost of one of these troubled kids was easily 50-100 thousand dollars or even more over the years. Told my friend I had an idea. I just wanted to sleep on it and tell him tomorrow.

What I didn’t tell you earlier was that my clinique had one special perk for me. There are hidden cameras everywhere. Each of the girl’s room, showers and common areas are equipped with tens of high-resolution cameras constantly recording. I love preteen and teen girls. I like to entertain myself by watching. And I’ve seen it all. These spoiled teens go crazy when you are outside of Internet coverage. They only have their imagination and other girls. Almost everyone is masturbating. Girls previously straight and not familiar before go girl-on-girl. 10-year-olds fill their pussy with the fingers. It is all on tape. I couldn’t have risked acting on anything since I could easily be accused of sexual harassment and then I would be dead. But these cry-wolfs would give me a golden opportunity: the are expected to complain that I harassed them sexually or raped them. From that I got an idea of rape therapy. Of course, I don’t call it that outside my head but that it is. I’ll take one girl to the clinic over the weekend. I’ll rape her repeatedly during the weekend. I’d tell her that my treatment has a guarantee. If she keeps lying about sexual harassment they will send her here again. I will keep her longer and rape her more violently. This will repeat until she stops lying. Perfect deal for me: I’ll be paid for raping hot teenage girls during my weekends. If girl happens to be a virgin, I’ll just rape her anally. If not, they will get it in both holes. Then I send them home “cured” and wait for a payday. 

Next morning I proposed my friend a deal. He’ll provide me all the materials on cases of five girls. Based on that I’ll pick 2-3 candidates I believe I could help with the quick treatment. It will be one weekend to start and I’ll take only one girl per weekend. My treatment has guarantee: if the lying of sexual abuse continues, they can send the girl back as many times as needed until I get the misbehavior treated. Cost of the treatment will be $15 000 per girl. As I had the best reputation in my field, cost was fraction of my normal price and treatment had guarantee, it was a no brainer for them to try. For them this saves shitloads of money if it works. 

Next week Friday afternoon when I was going home after one successful week with group of girls, I got a call from the head of the ***city name removed** procurement division. He wanted to discuss the proposal and negotiate the price. I was pissed as hell and told him flat out that this as an early intervention program with success guarantee. I was the only provider able to pull it off and this was full weekend of individual therapy. One patient only. I also told him that the normal five-day group therapy without guarantee in my usual program cost between $100 000 - $150 000 depending on the case. So he was getting a bargain because I was doing a favor for a friend. Now was his time to ask questions as long as he wanted. When we would end the call I would check the duration. Every starting minute after 5 minutes would add $1 000 for the price. He has surprisingly few questions and my price seemed reasonable to him. I gave him my lawyers contact information for making the contract and per patient contract templates for the city & parent to sign. I also reminded him that psychotherapists select their patients. I couldn’t just take anyone they wanted to send. I estimated that I could probably deal with 40% of the potential cases with the quick therapy and I could only do few a year. So that’s why they should send me candidates of the worst ones they had and let me pick. He quickly agreed on that as well. I also asked them to provide any recent video clip from school as I needed to see them in school environment.

Next week I got a delivery from my layer of not five but ten cases they had selected and whose parents have agreed to try this treatment if their child was selected. I started to browse through the takeout menu. This was great: they would deliver me a girl and pay me $15 000 to rape her for the weekend. And if she didn’t learn her lesson she would be send back for more brutal treatment. The 40% patient selection was total bullshit: I only wanted to make sure I didn’t need to spend my weekend fucking unattractive girls. I looked up the pictures put them in yes, maybe and hell-no -piles. Split was 3-3-4 which looked very good for me. 

I decided to start not with the prettiest ones not to raise any suspicion. I took maybe -pile and started checking the videos. I only wanted to see that the girls had nice bodies. Luckily all three looked quite decent. I dove to the case files. I was mostly interested in two things. First that the girl really had cried wolf so many times that no-one would take her serious if she did that from me. Secondly, I wanted to know if rape-kit has been taken and what were the results.

After spending time reading the files, I was convinced that all three were good candidates. I couldn’t decide which one I wanted for my first rape-patient. Eventually I picked one in random. Mary Johnson was the (un)lucky winner. She was black 13 year-old 6th grader from a poor public school. She had accused two of the stepfathers, her teacher, one therapist and the janitor of school of raping her. The janitor case had gone quite far until in rape examination she was found to be a virgin and all grounds of her case dropped. From the video clip I did remember that she had long hair, perky junior-teen-tits and ass that was going to be looking great in few years. She looked cute but was bitchy as hell. Perfect! She wasn’t very either tall, only around 140 cm. I could easily have my way with her physically. I sent message that I could receive her next week Friday if she passed my teams medical exams to be fit to travel. That was just the official reason. I wanted to make sure she had no heart issues or similar that would make problems during raping her. And no STDs so I could ass-fuck her bare.

THE STORY

Next Friday with the transport that was taking this week’s girl group home arrived my home delivery.

“Sir, here is your order. We would like to pay you $15 000 to rape this 13-year-old girl for the weekend. Please don’t leave any marks on her. We need to return her to her parents on Monday.”, I imagined the driver saying and was almost laughing out loud. If this proved to work, it was just too good to be true!

Mary stepped out of the car wearing pink T-shirt that said “Mary” in front & back and red/orange striped yoga pants. This was the standard outfit that my away team dressed them it. She had a duffel bag full of change clothes prepared for her and small red bag which also had “Mary” printed on top. That contained her personal items. Girls could take any items they wanted and fit in the back. Rules were: no guns, knives or anything dangerous. No alcohol or drugs or medications, no clothing. And no electronics. It was kind of funny to see what the girls filled the small back with. Some had make-up, some had books, some had dildo or other sex toys. My away team had probably seen it all. Well… I’ve seen the dildos being used.

Mary was looking around concerned as I said goodbyes for the happy group of leaving girls. They all hugged me and hopped to the waiting car. Most girls really liked the program. It made attitude change and they were happy when the left. Mary was not going to be happy when she left. But I was quite convinced that the weekend would make change to her attitude.

“Mary. Let’s go inside. It chilly here and you only have T-shirt on.”, I said opening the door for her. It was already autumn.

I took Mary through the center to the “cooling room”. This was a place what we used if feelings got too heated for someone. Either she would go there or rest of us would go there until things calmed down. It was five times five-meter room with minimal furniture. It had a bed that was bolted to the floor. Floors and walls were covered with tatami mats. One corner had curtain that separated shower and metal toilet from the rest of the room. This was basically I room where you could fume as much as you wanted without hurting yourself.

I led Mary in and took a char from the lobby for me. She automatically sat on the bed.

“Do you know who I am, Mary?”

“You’re the head doc.”

“Yes. I’m doctor Barnett. I’m a Doctor of Medicine and psychotherapist. I was trained as a doctor by Marine.” 

“Should I be impressed?”, she interrupted me in most bitchy tone she could manage.

“No.”, I continued calmly. I needed to show that she really was not in control of anything here. So she didn’t get bigger reaction but minimal answer to her question. I continued where I was interrupted “After my tour I went for the therapy. For past 10 years I’ve specialized in treating young girls with compulsion lying tendencies. Girls like you.”

“I’ve googled you and your stupid clinic.”, she interrupted me again. “You treat the rich snobs with no real problems here.”

“It is true that most of my customers are coming from quite wealthy families. See, Mary, therapy here is not cheap. But it is effective. But you are not coming from a rich family, Mary. Are you?”

She said nothing. I continued

“No, you are not. Your mother couldn’t afford the week treatment here. But you are lucky as the city pays it. Do you know why, Mary?” 

“For fucks sake.”, her curiosity gave way. “I’ve been thinking that the whole way here.”

“Well, Mary. It is like this. You are a problem for the city. When you lie about people raping you, it causes lot of work and problems for other people. That costs money for the city.”

I paused for the effect and she was sitting silently just listening to me.

“See, Mary, that is where I come in. I’m going to make you stop doing that and costing city money for all the trouble your accusations cause.”

“I’d like to see you do that. Besides I’m not lying.”, her inner bitch was back.

“You will see, Mary. You will see. Because you will be present all the time. You will spend the weekend on this room. On Monday you leave shower fresh & smiling you know that you will never do it again.”

“How do you plan to do it? You cannot force me!”, she was defiant. Good. This was going to be so much fun.

“With therapy of course.”, I stood up took the chair and left the room. I only went outside to take out the chair and to remove my suit. 

I returned in T-shirt and college pants with paper in my hand less than two minutes later. She was still sitting on the bed just observing her surroundings. 

“See, Mary…”, I said handing her the paper.

As she took the paper from me, I jammed the autoinjector I had in my back pocked into her arm.

“AUTS! What was that, you asshole?”, she screamed yanking her hand away.

“No point to scream Mary. There is no-one but us for miles from here. Just this center and woods. And we are the only two people in the center at the moment.”, I paused for effect and then continued. “Look at the paper, Mary. It is a copy of the treatment agreement you mother has signed. Look at the section I’ve highlighted. It gives me right to administer you medication if the treatment requires.”

She was looking at the paper puzzled.

“I’ve just given you a cocktail that few very experienced anesthesiologists use to wake up people from the brink of death. Reason why only few use it is that you need to use that with adrenaline to make it affective fast. I didn’t use any adrenaline. Well… That is not really the reason why it is not used. The real reason is that the measure of the wake up is pain. More adrenaline you have in your body the worse the pain gets. You can tone down the pain with injections, but you might need to give several during many hours so most don’t bother.”

She looked totally confused.

“So basically, in hour or so you will start to feel pain. When you feel pain your body makes adrenaline. Adrenaline makes the pain worse. It is kind of nasty spiral. The dosage I gave to you will last based on your weight roughly to Sunday afternoon. Oh. And of course, if you fight or do anything that causes strain your body will also make adrenaline. Which equals pain. For your own comfort say as calm as possible.”

“You’re lying!”, she accused angrily.

“Now you are getting exited, Mary. I would advise against that. And no. I’m not lying. Welcome to the therapy, Mary.”

“So it is pain therapy? I do as I’m told or I’m in pain?”

“You got half of it right. You do as you are told and then you can ask for pain reliever. But it is not pain therapy primarily, Mary. We need to teach you not to cry-wolf on rapes. That is our goal here. This is rape therapy.”

She stood up and started to protest or something. 

Smack! 

I slapped her to her face with open hand and she fell on to the bed. And I quickly got on top of her forcing her to stay down.

“See, Mary. Now you are going to get raped by me.”, she was struggling hard but had no change against my weight. 

“I’ll be raping you the whole weekend. As you are a virgin, I’ll be raping your sweet virgin ass. And you, Mary, will be a good girl and get raped. Again and again. If you behave you will get pain reliever. If you don’t behave -if you bite or scratch- you will not get pain reliever. You don’t want that.”, she was still struggling but not that much since she probably found that useless at the moment and wanted also to hear what I said. 

“Mary, one of those anesthesiologist friends of mine showed a clip of a patient. They had miscalculated the need for pain reliever drug, and it run out. It was not pretty, Mary. He was one hour in such bad agony that you hoped him to pass out. Only then he did. And, Mary, women have higher pain tolerance than men. You will be agony for hours and only then pass out. You really don’t want to be there, Mary.”

She was totally still and silent. I leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

“Now, Mary, I’m going to rape your beautiful 13-year-old ass until I cum inside of your tight asshole. After that I’ll start the clock, Mary. When one hour is up I’ll give you the pain medicine. You have to wait one hour only this time so that you get to experience what the pain is. You can resist. More you resist more adrenaline there will be in your body and harder the hour will be for you. So fight, Mary. Fight as much as you want. But if you bite or scratch, Mary, there will not be pain reliever. I’ll let you pass out of pain. And, Mary, it will be at least an hour you wish that you would pass out. But you will not. Don’t worry, Mary, I’m a doctor, remember. I’ll keep you up and alive. But now I’ll rape you!”

I dodged as she tried to either headbutt or bite me. She missed and I didn’t mind. Smack. I slapped her on the face again. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to sting. She was momentarily in shocked and surprised. I used that time to rip her shirt open all the way revealing the back her pink training bra (also issued by my front team). When she started to recover, I rolled her over and put my forearm across her neck and leaned forward with all my weight. Her head was pinned so she couldn’t move. She was trying to kick so I pinned her legs with my feet. I had hand-to-hand combat training from marines, she was 6th grade girl with 50 kg less weight. You can guess who was on top! I used my other arm to tear open rest of the shirt. Next went the training bra. She was trying to hit me, but I just ignored that. In this position she couldn’t get any force to her punches. I tore one strap of the training bra and the back part. I left it hanging on her right arm. Her tits were now bare against the rough flax linen. Next went the yoga pants. I didn’t try to rip them as they were elastic material. I just yanked them down to her knees. There seemed to be pretty good restrains, so I pulled them all the way to her ankles. Her kicking was now very difficult. Only thing left were the pink panties. I change my grip on her so that my both hands were free and took hold of the panties from both sides. I yanked both sides outwards at the same time and broke both of the side straps. She yelped as fabric of the panties probably gave her small burning sensation on her bare pussy when I yanked the remains upwards and threw them on the floors. 

Yoga pants were now inconveniently holding her legs together. For the next patient I need to ask non elastic leggings so I can tear them off too. Now I had to pull the pants off one leg and only then I could force her legs to part. Next, I pulled down my pants. 

“I only have one small packet of lube. I strongly urge you to stay still so I can get this into your asshole. Other vice we go in dry and that is going to hurt like hell to you!”, I warned her

#anal

That actually was a lie. As she would be fighting the entry it would hurt her like hell anyway. The lube was there just for my comfort. But she held still anyway. I spread her beautiful dark brown ass cheeks and found the target. A tiny wrinkly hole. I pushed the tip of the packet to the entry and before she could react emptied it inside. I was still spreading her cheeks and threw away the lube packet. Without any warning I positioned head my dick on top of her asshole and pushed with all my weight.

“NOOOOO!”, she cried as my iron hard member entered halfway to her.

I didn’t care. This was therapy and I was the-rapist paid for it. And holy fuck did her asshole feel good! It was tight and really hot. She was fighting me all of her force but there was nothing she could win by it. I started to fuck her slowly pushing deeper.

“NO. PLEASE. NOOO.”, she was crying like an animal at slaughter.

“Yes, Mary!”, I whispered to her ear while fucking myself deeper and deeper into her. “Yes, Mary! This is rape. This is how rape feels like. You should know that. You have been raped before, Mary. Haven’t you?”

Through all the pain in her ass she understood that it was a question.

“No. I’ve been lying. NO. NO. I confess. I’ve been lying. I’ve never been raped. It has all been a lie. Please stop.”

I was now almost balls deep with my rather large -for a white man- and reasonably thick dick in her. 

“No, Mary. No. I’m not going to stop. I already knew it was all lies. Everyone knew. Now I’m going to rape your little ass until I cum. Now I’m going to teach you what happens to girls who cry wolf on rape, Mary. People got in trouble because of you, Mary. For no reason. You just wanted attention. Now you will get attention, Mary. From me. Whole weekend. I’ll rape you whole weekend, Mary. And do you know what is the best part, Mary? When you go home, no one will believe you if you tell. You know why, Mary? Because you cried wolf so many times. People who should be investigating real cases were investigating your accusations of innocent people, Mary. But now you get attention. And you learn that you don’t want to get this type of attention ever again. See, Mary, my treatment has guarantee. If you cry wolf ever again, they will send you back here, Mary. I’ll tell you later how it will be if you come back, Mary. But now I want to fuck your tight ass, Mary.”

I was now all the way in her. She’d given up all fighting and was just lying there motionless. I knew she was still conscious as she was sobbing. I didn’t care. She was my patient, and my duty was to cure her. Fuck her and it was feeling fucking-amazing. Her ass was gripping my dick so tight that when I started fucking her, she started raising from the bed when I tried to pull out. That was no good. I put my hands on her small waist and fucked her really, really hard. I’d been horny and waiting this for the whole week, so in two minutes I shot my load deep inside her tiny black teen girl asshole. 

When I collapsed on top of her, I realized she had passed out. I pulled out and went to the toilet to clean shit out of my dick and took paper cup of cold water. I threw the water on her face

“Waki-waki, Mary! No time to sleep yet!”, I slapped her face slightly to get her awake. When she opened her eyes I continued.

“First rape is done, Mary. See the clock on the wall. You were good girl and didn’t bite or scratch. Hour is already ticking down. Then you get your pain reliever. Talk to you then, Mary.”

I took her bags, left the room and locked the door. I went to basement and to monitoring room that was behind triple secret doors. I took the cooling room into view. She tried to cover herself with the torn shirt and had put the yoga pants on. What was left of the training bra and panties were on the floor. She was cuddled to a small ball on the bed and obviously crying. While waiting I indexed the whole discussion and the rape for storage. 

It had gone quite well. Just as I had planned. Yoga pants had been the only downside. I typed e-mail for away team to supply weekend girls with thing and comfortable full cotton legging in the future. I had a tendency to go for small details at times, so they wouldn’t suspect anything. E-mail would send when my cell next time had coverage. At the center there was no network. 

When I looked at the monitor Mary was pacing the room. She was obviously in pain from the medication I’d given her. In few minutes her legs gave out and she crawled to towards the bed. She didn’t make it there. Only thing she could do was to cuddle as a ball on the floor and whine in pain. Within 5 minutes she was cramping in pain and twitching like she was having a seizure. I looked at the vitals. Both her heart rate and blood pressure we at ceiling. She was going to drop soon. I would let her pass out from pain. Then give her the pain reliever and discuss with her when she woke up. After 10 minutes she stopped seizing and passed out. I checked that she was still breathing properly and went to give her the shot to stop her pain. I set-up the timer on the wall to four hours. Then I sat down to wait.

I didn’t take long for her to start waking up. She was sweaty all around and tried to cover herself up with leftovers of her T-shirt. 

“Good to have you awake again, Mary!”, I greeted her. She was looking dazed still. “The answer to the question you is thinking is ‘no’. It all real and not a bad dream. You are here alone with me and I will continue to rape you.”

I looked at my tablet and saw her heartrate starting to climb. She was freaking out.

“See the clock on the wall. That is the next time I will give you a shot that will stop the pain. We have roughly 40 hours until the pain causing medication is off your system. Then you don’t need any shots. Well… To be precise you will need a pill on Monday morning to keep ghost pain attack from coming but other vice the treatment will be ready in 40 hours. See the clock ticking on the screen. I started it from 4 hours when I gave you the last pain reliever shot. If you stay calm the pain will not return. At least as not this bad.”, I looked at my tablet. 

“With your current heart rate I’d say you maybe two and half hours painless time. So if I were you, I would do three things. 

One: I would relax and clam down.

Two: I would take a shower.

And three: if I were you, I would really take a shit and empty my bowel good with shower. That way the anal treatment will be less discomforting. It’s a short discomfort to do that but you will be drilled to your tight asshole for hours.”

She looked terrified. The message was sinking in. Good!

“Any time you think you need a pain reliever, you may press the red intercom button and ask me to come to rape you. But take into account that I’m not going to run here. And you will only get the pain reliever after I come. You know… Shoot my load. And by-the-way I’m not going to do all the work. I’m expecting you to ride me and be active. So think carefully if you can make it to the end or do you need to ask for help from me. And if you ask help you do it in time.”

She was totally silent with terror in her eyes. The bitchy ten was totally gone.

“See you in… 3 hours and 42 minutes, Mary. Or earlier if you want to be raped again.”

With that I left her wondering. I went back to my observation room and started to fill my time by writing report on Mary’s therapy. She was having individual sessions with me. We were discussing the effect of our actions to others and other similar bullshit. In addition, she had been spending time in peace and quiet reflecting her thoughts. I was apparently working really hard by giving her over 10 individual therapy hours per day. With my expertise the price they were getting was a bargain. I was such a good Samaritan.

After hour and half I took a peek on what Mary was up to. She had taken a shower and wrapped the towel as top. It seemed that she had made the obvious choice also: she put her pride first. She knew that rape wouldn’t last that long or hurt as bad as the meds. So smart choice for her would be to ask me every two hours. Then she would have discomfort only from rape and none from the meds more or less. But she did as expected and put her pride first. That would fail and she would suffer. Painfully, if she let it go too far. She wouldn’t try it again. After one try, she would swallow her pride and do as told. That would result her being raped over 15 times while she was asking for it every time. And she would hate every minute of the rapes. But the alternative for her was even worse. So she would take it. Take it up her ass. Again and again. And she would beg for more. The humiliation would be so total and the whole experience so painful that she would do anything to avoid it when she went back home. And she didn’t actually have to do anything. She just had not to do (crying-wolf).

One hour later she was in serious pain and it looked like she had changed her mind. She was trying to get to the intercom. She was screaming something, so I put on the audio.

“Doc, please. Come and rape me. Please. Come and rape me. I cannot take this again. This is too much. It hurts so much. Doc, please. Please. Please.”

Well… I could have done as she asked but she had to learn the lesson that she was not making the rules. I was the one in control, not her! Unless she did exactly as told and made the request through intercom I wouldn’t go. She crawled to the wall and tried to get up. She needed to get on her knees to reach the button. But she was too late. She started screaming and fell on the floor cramping. I put off the audio. She would be in pain for half an hour or so before passing out. I didn’t need to listen that. I put alert on my table if her vitals dropped too much and she needed medical attention. Then I just dove back in writing the report. After this round she was not going to fuck this up again. I knew from personal experience that passing out from prolonged pain was not a nice experience. She had now done it twice within five hours. That would be more than enough.

When four hours where up I went to give her meds. She was crawled to a ball in front of the intercom totally passed out. I gave her a shot and she started to stir. 

“Good morning again, Mary! I have to say I admire your guts on taking the pain instead of rape. After trying passing out of prolonged pain once, I wouldn’t like to do it again myself.”

“I called for you. I called for you. Why didn’t you come?”, she asked with weak voice.

“I didn’t hear you call for me, Mary. Did you use the intercom?”

“No!”, she said giving in. That was it. She was broken. Now just to finish the job and she would never want to be here again.

“You need to use the intercom, Mary. And ask me to come rape you. Only when I come inside your tight teen asshole you get your medication. Do you understand?”

“I do.”, she said and put her head down in defeat. Gone was the cocky bitch she was just few hours ago.

“Good, Mary. Good. This is progress. Do you know what Reverse cowgirl -position is?”

“No, I don’t.”

“That’s OK. I’ll leave you a book with sex positions. When you call me to rape you next time, I expect you to do the work. I expect you to ride me in Reverse cowgirl. Until I cum deep inside your ass. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now relax, drink some water and eat these energy bars.”, I dropped some on her bed. “And don’t wait too long. If you cannot ride me to orgasm, there will be no medication!”

I left her and went to my office and finished the report. When she got into two-hour calling routine I would not have any capacity to write. I would just be fucking her or resting. Almost two hours sharp I got a call in the intercom

“Doc. Please come and rape me now! I’ve learned Reverse cowgirl. I want to make you cum and get my medicine.”

I’d actually seen her practicing the position on the floor. She’d gotten the movement right, but would she be able to do with a dick up her butt? Time to find out. I’d been horny the last six hours and really wanted her to fuck me. I entered the room and the door locked behind me. She was still wearing her yoga pants and using towel as top. 

“You called for me, Mary?”

“Yeah, Doc. I want you to rape me. I want to ride you. I want to make you cum.”

“That sounds good, Mary. Why don’t you get naked and make a show of the nice body of yours?”

She looked embarrassed but dropped the towel on the floor. 

“Your tits look really nice, Mary! Boys got to love your perky tits.”

She looked down on the floor. And removed her yoga pants. Her pussy had a hint of hair.

“Your pussy looks really nice, Mary. You would probably be nice fuck. Shame that no-one has popped your cherry so we cannot have fun with your pussy. And don’t get any ideas. If you decide to pop your cherry yourself, your mom will see this clip.” 

I played her a clip where girl looking like her walked to the lounge at night. She looked around, sat on the sofa, pulled down her pants and stated to stuff dildo deep into her pussy.

“That did never happen!”, she claimed.

“Maybe it did… Just leave your cherry for the right guy and this doesn’t go to your mom.”

I put on some disco music.

“Now you dance. Show me your moves. Shake that booty. You need to make me hard. You need to make me want to cum inside of you.”

She started dancing. First reluctantly but then the music took her. After a while her dancing started to look pretty hot. I went to the bed and got naked watching her dancing and shaking her 13-year-old ass and tits to the beat. I took off my clothes and was rock hard. I’d been all the time, but she didn’t need to know. She noticed me and danced closer

“Can I ride you now, please?”

She was doing it right. She was shaking herself to the music and it was really turning me on. 

“Yes, you may, Mary. Show me what a good cowgirl-ass-slut you are and rape yourself with my dick until I come!”

#anal

She limbed on top of me and started to impale herself with my dick. As she was facing away, I didn’t see the look on her face but feelings on it surely were not of pleasure.

“Arh. Arh.”, she kept grunting trying to get the head in.

“Come on, Mary. You can do better.”

“Arhh. I really cannot get it in.”

“Mary, Mary. You are not trying hard enough. Want me to help?”

She nodded.

“OK. Lean down and put some pressure on it.”

When she was leaning down and my cock was pressing against her asshole, I smacked her right buttock with open hand as hard as I could.

“AAUUUUUU!”, she yelled in pain. Her cheek had picture of my hand glowing red and burning. But my cock was now inside her.

“There you go, Mary. Say thanks!”

“What?”, she asked. I slammed her left buttock as hard as her right on few seconds earlier.

“I said: say thanks!”

“Thanks! Thanks for helping me.”, she cried quickly in obvious pain. Her ass was now in total pain. Both cheeks burning and I was halfway inside of her.

“You’re welcome, Mary. Always nice to help. But you forgot one thing. Probably because you are so inexperienced in anal. You need to lube before entry!”, I was showing her lube bottle I had taken from pocket of my pants. “So take it out and lube it good. Then it is easier for you to ride it. And I’ll enjoy it more. Which means I cum faster.”

She got up and took the bottle. She put plenty on my dick and positioned herself again. Again she had hard time getting it in.

“Want me to help?”, I asked grinning like an idiot. Which she didn’t see since she was looking the other way.

“No. NO. I’VE GOT THIS!”, she covered her ass quickly with her hands. Then she started to push down hard. I slid in to her heavenly hot and tight asshole which was now also slippery. 

“Oh, Mary. This feels so good. Now get it all the way inside your 13-year-old asshole and then show me how you grind it up and down.”

She kept pushing down and grunting. Eventually she took it all.

“Good girl. You showed that you can take it. Now show that you can ride it!”

She started riding with small movements and was in obvious discomfort.

“Girl! Ride it like you mean it. This is pathetic.”

She increased the length of her motion but was still riding only quarter of my dick. 

“This is still no good. Do you want me to help you?”

“What are you going to do if you help me?”, smart girl. This time she asked first.

“I’ll just guide your movement up and down. So that you know how to ride the way I like it.” 

“OK.”

I took hold of her narrow hips and started guide her up and down. With longer and longer movement. Faster and faster.

“It hurts. It hurts so bad. So bad.”, she kept whining as I mercilessly grinded in and out of her still incredibly tight backside. It looked incredibly sexy when my dig disappeared between those tight and small brown cheeks. 

“Ride faster, bitch!”

“Auts!”, she yelped when I slapped her ass with both hands. It was not a hard slap, but her cheeks were still burning from the previous ones. So she tried to fuck faster. It felt so good. But I didn’t want come yet. I didn’t want to give her the feeling of success. 

“NOO.”, she cried in pain as I grabbed her hair and forcefully yanked her off my dick. I threw her on face down on the floor. Before she had time to react, I mounted her from behind.

“Mary, you lazy 13-year-old bitch!”, I yelled to her as I forcefully entered her tight asshole. I rammed myself to the base with one force full thrust.

“You didn’t want to do it properly. So now I need to take you again by force.”, I started fucking her with hard and long thrusts. Her tight teen asshole was trying to fight me out. It felt so good.

“NO. NO. IT HURTS SO BAD. PLEASE…”, she was yelling and crying.

“That’s it, Mary. Beg me to stop raping you. Beg for it!”

She was so eager to get this over that she started begging immediately. 

“PLEASE, DOC. PLEASE STOP RAPING ME. IT IS HURING SO BAD. PLEASE STOP RAPING ME. PLEASE STOP. Please stop. Please…”, her voice trailed to sobbing. That and my merciless bounding took me over the edge. I shot second load deep into her ass. When I stopped coming, I collapsed on top of her totally winded. She was just sobbing there with my dig rock hard inside of her. 

After a while I stood up, picked up my clothes and gave her the shot. She crawled into a ball and just stayed there.

“See you later, Mary!”, I said to her as I left. Clock was ticking down from four hours again.

I took long shower and went to my room to relax. I needed some serious rest. I hadn’t thought how much work raping was. My dig was hard as rock due to the pill I had taken. I didn’t normally doubt my capability to get hard but fucking this girl for two days in the row was something I doubted I could do without meds. I also started to think that trying to fuck her ass 15 more times would probably be too much for my dick. I went to lost & found searching for suitable dildos. You would be surprised how many teen girls forget the dildo they have hidden into their room as they leave. I picked up few and went to disinfect them. On next call I would have her give me a blowjob. Time after she would fuck her own ass with the dildo. After that I would figure out what I wanted.

Shortly after two hours had passed since the last rape, PA -system came to life.

“Doc. Please come to me. I want you to rape me again now. Doc. Please.”, her voice sounded broken. Good. My treatment plan was working. Rest of the time was just for re-enforcement. 

I when entered the room she was already naked and ready. I on the other started to walk towards the bath corner. 

“Come here!”

She walked after me and stopped standing in front of me when I sat next to the toilet on plastic chair I had carried in.

“Have you ever given anyone head?”

“What?”, she asked confused.

“Have you given a blowjob? Sucked man’s cock?”

“No. I haven’t done that. Ever.”

“Well, Mary, it is time to learn then. And learn fast. I want you to deepthroat me. Do you know what that means?”

She just shook her head looking terrified.

“It means that that you take the dick deep inside your throat. All the way.”

“I cannot do that.”, she looked terrified.

“Yes you can, Mary. And you will. Or do you want me to leave and come wake you up after you pass out?”

“No. No. No. I’ll try.”

“Good. Not let’s put this on.”

I put on a gag that kept her mouth fully open. That would keep her from biting or scratching my dick with her teeth. Downside was that she couldn’t use her lips, but she wouldn’t be doing it properly on forced deepthroat anyway. So no loss there. The adult size ring looked funny on her small mouth.

“OK, Mary you are set. This is how it goes. You will need to get to 100. I will count. Every time you get it all the way in it is one. If you take it out of your mouth it will reduce the count by 10. If you puke we will start from 0. I will help you down until you reach 50. After that you need to do it on your own. If you puke and miss the toilet, I will spank you hard on your ass. Did you get it?”

“O”, she said shaking her head. That was a ‘no’, so I repeated the instructions. When she nodded for understanding I added

#blowjob

“Breath through your nose and fight the gag reflex. Get on your knees in front of me.”

As she did I put hand behind her head and guided her head down. I aimed my dick through the hole as soon as the head was in her mouth, I put both hands behind her head and pushed down hard. I went straight down to her tight throat. 

“One.”

She started gagging immediately and tried to push up with her hands. I let go and she pushed up gasping for air.

“-10. We are back to zero.”

I took hold of her head again and started to push her down.

“Aihannothuhis”, she mumbled.

“Yes you can. Relax.”

I pushed her down and she was gagging. I released the pressure. She tried to get me out.

“One.”, I said pushing her down again before she could get it out fully. 

“Two”, I repeated the process. 

“Three”, she was gagging and convulsing. She would throw up soon. I released the pressure and she got her head up and threw up in the toilet.

“And we’re back to zero.”

When she stopped throwing up I took hold of her hair and yanked her up.

“Look, bitch. We don’t have all day. Let’s speed it up.”

I wrapped her hair around my hand and pushed her down using it as leverage. I put myself back to her mouth and pushed her down with force. Her throat was cramping and felt so tight. 

“One. Two. Three.”, I was pushing her head down with two hands and yanking it up from her hair. She was complaining something but that was totally muffled by my dick. 

“4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13”, just as it started to feel really good she pushed up with two hands. I let her get up still holding her hair. She was gagging and gasping for air but didn’t puke.

“And we’re back to three. But good girl! You didn’t puke. Relax your throat. And remember to breathe through your nose.”

When her breathing stabilized, I guided her down. She took hold of my dick and guided it to her mouth. Good initiative. She went down slow and started gagging immediately.

“Four. Going slow is not going to help you here. Let me set the pace and you focus on breathing and relaxing”

I started to push her down in medium pace.

“5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21”

She pushed herself up. Her head went to the toilet while she was gagging and gasping for air. She managed to hold herself together and lifted her head.

“Back to eleven. But still progress. Now get down on me.”

She obediently went down and put my dick into her mouth. I pushed her down.

“12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27”, it started to feel real good again. 

“28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37”, now she was gagging. That made if feel even better. I forced faster speed.

“38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 49, 50”

I released her hair and she just stayed down. Then she realized that she had made it halfway and it was on her now. She started moving carefully up and down.

“51, 52, 53, …”, she was getting hang of it. When she started to gag she pulled it almost out but not quite. Smart girl.

“Your getting hang of it! 74, 75, 76, …”, she was going to get to one hundred before I came. I got a nasty idea. I still had good grip from her long hair.

“…98, 99, 100.” 

She started to get up with look triumph on her face. I instead yanked her down on her face to the floor from her hair.

“ARGH. WAHAT?”, she screamed as her face it the tatami.

I pressed her down and force her hand behind her back with one hand.

“Good job on the blowjob, bitch. Here is your medication.”, I rammed the medicine shot to her bare buttock. 

“Here is your shot. But you forgot one thing.”, I paused for effect. “You didn’t make me cum. Now you will!”

“NOO. NOO. PEEES. NO.”, she cried as I started to force myself inside of her. She was fighting back. Good! This was going to hurt her and be fun for me. I saw her releasing the gag but that didn’t matter.

“NO. OH GOD. NO. THERE IS NO LUBE. OH GOOOOOOOOOOD.”, she cried as my weight forced her asshole open and started to slide in deeper into her hot insides.

“Mary, your ass feels so good.”

“YOU PROMISSED, YOU PROMISSED NOT TO FUCK ME IN THE ASS!”, she was struggling and trying to get from under me.

“Oh noh. No. No. No I didn’t. I said you needed to give me a blowjob. I didn’t say I wouldn’t rape your so tight teen ass, Mary.”

“NO. NO. NOO.”, she was fighting like crazy and I started to fuck her harder.

“Keep on fighting. It is so hot. It really turns me on. I’m going to fuck you so hard.”, I was now fucking her so hard that she was really rammed to the floor under me.

“I HURTS SO BAD. NO. NO. STOP IT.”

I didn’t want to give in to her wish, but her ass was gripping and milking me so hard I could take it no longer.

“FUUUCK. I’M CUMMING!”, I shot my load into her, got up and left. She was on the lying floor sobbing.

From there on I fucked her ass, got blowjob or made her fuck herself with dildos of different sizes every time she called from me. Very late Saturday she was so exhausted that she couldn’t really function properly anymore. She had been tortured with pain and raped for over 30 hours straight with very little sleep. I told her that now she can sleep and gave her meds to keep her without pain and sleeping for 10 hours. As she quickly went out and I took the opportunity to inspect her asshole. Despite of all the abuse she was in remarkably good shape. I administered medicine that would take care of pain and any infections. It was so good to be doctor and have access to all good stuff!

Sunday morning I woke her up.

“Good morning, Mary. I hope you slept well.” 

Both she and I have really needed the rest. She was still waking up while I put the breakfast tray on the floor and sat on the bed

“With one condition the whole Sunday is for your recovery. You will get your meds and time alone. Time to think about this all.”, I leaned to whisper to her ear. “The condition is that we make love right now. No rape. You have to be into it or fake it so that I can believe you are into it.”

I straightened myself and looked at her as she was still waiting.

“So, Mary. How would you like to spend your Sunday morning?”

She put on her best fake smile.

“Doc, I’d like you to make sweet love to me. I need so bad to get you inside my asshole. You know… My 13-year-old asshole is so tight and waiting. I’ll make it nice and wet for you.”

She reached for the lube and went to work under the blanket. 

“Please, Doc. You know I need it so bad in the morning. I know you are horny too…”

“OK. Mary dear.”

I stood up and took off my clothes. And removed the covers. She was there nude and fingering her ass.

“Doc. My finger doesn’t feel so nice. I want your dick inside of my ass.”

“Mary, I’d love to fuck your teenage ass. Now lube me well and then well fuck.”

#anal

She took the lube. Tenderly and carefully she coated my dick with it. Then she laid down and spread her legs smiling invitingly. She was acting well, almost believable. Good enough for me. I climbed on top of her and she guided me to the entry of her tight hole.

“Push it in, Doc.”

I pushed it in slowly and leaned over to kiss her. Her lips parted and her tongue met mine. I was fucking her slowly and she was kissing me passionately. It felt so good. I picked up pace and she started moaning. As I increased the pace her moaning got louder. I wanted to hear her talk dirty so it was time to change position. I broke the kiss.

“Oh Doc. This feels so good!”

“Mary, I want to do you doggy style. I want to see my dick disappear between your round brown cheeks into your perfect teen ass.”

“I love doggy! Woof.”

I got up and on all fours. She pushed her ass up.

“Come on, Doc. Put it in me. Fuck your little teen ass slut.”

I grappled her tiny waist and entered her roughly.

“OH GOD. OH DOC. IT HURTS.”, she cried out and quickly added “And I love it. Please, doc. Fuck your teen slut hard. Hurt me with your dick!” 

“As you wish honey. Tell me who you are and what you are. Talk to me dirty!”

“I’m Mary Ellen Johnson. I’m your 13 year-old-ass-slut, Doc. I want you to fuck my tiny teen ass good. I love it. I love it when you hurt me by fucking me hard.”

I started fucking her like a madman. Deep, fast and powerful thrusts.

“AU. AU. AU. OH GOD. THIS IS SO GOOD. FUCK ME HARD. IT HURTS. IT REALLY HURTS BAD. FUCK ME HARDER. PLEASE. FUCK ME HARD AND CUM.”

I couldn’t take it. This time I pulled out and shot my load on her back. Several long wands of white cum landed on her beautiful brown skin. That sight was just so nice! I reached down and fondled her perky small tits. She moaned softly and I collapsed on the bed next to her. She scooted herself to a spoon and turned to kiss me. We kissed passionately for a minute. As I broke the kiss, she asked

“Was it as good to you as it was for me?”, she asked shyly.

“It was a really good fuck, Mary.”, I got up. “Take shower, get dressed and enjoy your breakfast. See you later: now it is your own time for rest of the day. Call me if you need something.”

She was still smiling as I left and dropped her bags inside the room before locking the door. When I looked from the peephole in the door, she had her hands over her face. She was crying.

EPILOGUE

Later when I returned, she had showered, eaten and dressed. She was sitting on bed in her thoughts when I entered.

“Hello Mary! I brought you some more food. Now let’s talk about the future. You know why you were sent here?”

She just nodded. She was obviously hungry and had started to eat while I was talking to her.

“Good. We cannot have that anymore, Mary. You can never do that again. Because if you do it again, they will send you here again for second therapy session. We don’t want that. Do we?”

She shook her head vigorously but continued to eat.

“No, we don’t. I don’t want you here ever again and you don’t want to come here. So… We have common understanding. I’ll be listening what is happening at home for few months before sending my final treatment recommendation. If I hear anything I don’t like I’m going to recommend sending you here for second time. Maybe a month or full summer. And trust me: if I need to waste my time treating you second time it will be far less pleasant. This time it was just rape because that was what you were lying about. But if you insist continue on that path it will be pure torture. Merciless and for hours. Mary, if I need to take you back, I might take you back for a month. Two weeks I’ll torture you so bad that every time you pass out is a blessing. And for the last two weeks I just tie you to the bed to heal from your wound. All you can do for the second two weeks is to stare into the ceiling. And I’m a doctor, Mary. Trust me I can hurt you really bad and still heal you up. Let’s not do that shall we?”

Again she shook her head.

“Good. We have understanding. Here is a pill that will prevent random after pain shocks. Take it on Monday noon when you come to my off-site center. Then we are done and I will never hear from you again. When you leave you are really happy and wave to me. If anyone asks you tell them that you had the best weekend of your life. I know you can act and pull it off. Agreed, Mary?”

“Yes, Doc.”, she swallowed and answered.

“Good. I’ll leave you be. Make sure that this place is clean and your dirty clothes are in the laundry bag tomorrow morning at 8. And be ready to leave at 9.”

Mary was a good girl and did as she was told. She cleaned the place well. And she looked genuinely happy and hugged me goodbye when the Monday morning ride brought five new girls. Those girls would bring the next half million to my bank account. The day was hard for me as I was tired as hell due to weekend fucks. I the evening I still found energy to spend time looking at videos of Mary and storing away all the clothes she had on during her first rape. She was my first rape-therapy patient. On Friday I said goodbye again to five very happy girls and left home for weekend.

Two months later when I returned home for weekend, I noticed that my accountant had send me a message. I had just received payment $15 000 for my little weekend job. I couldn’t stop smiling. Of course, money was nice. But seriously: I just got paid by city officials for anally raping 13-year-old girl! 

Saturday morning my friend called

“Josh. I don’t know how you did it but results are astonishing. You are a miracle maker. Nothing for two months. I even talked to the girl myself. Funny thing but first thing she asked me whether you have sent your final recommendation. She said that her mom was eagerly waiting for that. I said that I would ask you to send it ASAP. Anyway… She said that she had one of the best weekends of her life. And she was happy that all of this mess of accusations, investigations and everything is now behind. She said that she now understood and would never do it again. Josh, I believe her. You are amazing. Don’t take any other cities, please. I have a long list of cases for you to choose from. You can save us face and money. Josh. Shitloads of money. Mary was such a disaster for us. I’m a real hero here. The head of therapy is retiring in few months. They asked me to take his position. Can you imagine. I can then arrange that we can pay you more. How many weekends per year could you do?”

“Some. I have to think about it. It was pretty straining… Let me get back to you.”

“I can imagine! Laters.”, he said hanging up.

“No. You really cannot imagine at all!”, I said out loud and put down my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Doc might return. There are still plenty of patients needing his therapy. Maybe twin sisters or something else. Share your thoughts.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
